


Funny Valentine

by ekb112



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Space Husbands, Star Trek: Into Darkness, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekb112/pseuds/ekb112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk has a plan to make his Vulcan First Officer see that Valentine's Day is in fact sometimes logical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Valentine

 “Hey Spock,” Jim says, taking a bite of a replicated apple.

            Spock looks up from his plate of fruit and nods. “Captain,” he says.

            “Jim. It’s Jim. I dunno how many times I gotta tell you that, Spock,” Jim smiles and sits down across from his First Officer. “Hey, I’ve got a question for you.”

            Spock raises an eyebrow. “I am amenable to answering whatever your query may be, Captain.”

            “Jim,” the Captain says, “We’re not on duty, Spock!”

            “I apologize. I am amenable to answering whatever your query may be, _Jim_.”

            Jim smiles at the sarcasm. He doesn’t care what other people think, Spock is funny if you let him be. “Whaddya think about Valentine’s Day?” He asks, taking another bite of his apple. It tastes too much like the replicator.

            “What do I think of it, Jim?” Spock asks.

            “Yeah. Y’know, like what’s your opinion of it?”

            Spock is quiet for a moment, visibly considering how to respond to the question, before he opens his mouth and lets out the most Spock-ish answer he could possibly ever come up with. “Valentine’s Day is a Terran holiday, originally associated with St. Valentine, however its tendencies have moved towards celebrating loved ones. Having grown up on Vulcan, I myself have never celebrated the holiday.”

            Jim snorts. “Okay. But what do you think about it? You don’t have an opinion on it?”

            Spock raises an eyebrow. “It is illogical.”

            Jim frowns and places what is left of his apple on Spock’s tray of food. “Really? I mean, don’t you think it’s nice that people have a day like that to celebrate one another?”

            Tilting his head to the side, Spock places his fork down onto his plate. “I find the overexpression of one’s emotions to be illogical and unnecessary,” Spock says, and when Jim frowns again, he adds on, “I apologize if my answer was not what you were expecting, Captain.”

            The thing is, the answer is what Jim’s expecting, but that doesn’t mean that he has to like it. Jim’s been trying to plan the perfect way to tell Spock how he feels, and had sincerely hoped that Valentine’s Day would be it. It’s tacky and cheesy, sure, but it’s also romantic, and Jim thought that if he could just get Spock on board with the whole idea, then maybe…

            “Jim?” He hears Spock say, pulling him from his train of thought.

            “Yeah?” Jim says. He knows he’s frowning, but he can’t help it.

            “I hope I have not offended you in some way, Captain,” the Vulcan says, inclining his head slightly. His cheeks are flushed just the slightest shade of green to match the tips of his ears.

Jim gives a poor attempt at a smile, “No, Spock, you didn’t offend me. I don’t think that’s even within the realm of possibility.”

            Spock opens his mouth as if to say something, but Jim stands up abruptly and is calling, “See ya later, Spock!” over his shoulder before the First Officer gets a chance to say anything.   

            Jim has a plan.

~~

            Jim Kirk has been acting strange for the past three-point-six days, and Spock wants to know the reason, which is why he is sitting in his quarters now, looking up the location of the Captain. “Computer, locate Captain Kirk.”

            “ _Captain Kirk has been located in the Botany Lab on Deck 5.”_

Spock’s eyebrows sweep upwards as he rises from his desk to take leave of his quarters. There is no obvious reason that the Captain would be in the Botany Lab, particularly when they are due on the bridge for beta shift in fifteen-point-two minutes. Nevertheless, Spock finds himself proceeding towards the turbolift to head down to the lab, and is thankful that the trip is short. He wishes to still find the Captain there once he arrives.

When he enters the room, Jim is standing with Lieutenant Sulu, both hovered over some form of flora that Spock is not familiar with. Spock feels a sharp pang in his side at the sight of the Captain and Sulu standing so close to one another.

            Illogical.

            At the sound of the doors sliding closed behind Spock with a hiss, Kirk and Sulu look up from the flower in front of them. Jim’s eyes go wide as Lieutenant Sulu quickly takes the plant and moves it behind his back. “Hey, Spock,” Jim says, overenthusiastically.  

“Greetings, Captain. Lieutenant,” Spock says nodding to both of them.

            “Commander,” Sulu greets, inclining his head.

            “What uh…what’re you doing here, Spock?” Jim asks.

            Vulcans cannot lie. “I was looking for you, Captain,” Spock states, moving to clasp his hands behind his back.

            Jim’s face immediately turns to one of concern as he steps closer to his First Officer. “Is everything okay?” he asks quickly. “Are you hurt?”

            Spock tilts his head to the side, curious at the quick turn of conversation. “I am unharmed, Captain. I was merely looking to locate you, as the beta shift begins in seven-point-nine minutes, and we are due to report to the bridge.”

            Jim blinks and relaxes considerably, an easy smile crossing his face. “Oh. Right then,” he says raising an arm towards the door, “Shall we?”

            Spock nods and turns to walk out of the lab, but does not miss the strange glance that occurs between the Captain and Lieutenant Sulu.

~~

            At 23:00 hours, Jim walks into his best friend’s private office off of medbay, and sags down into a chair opposite the large cherry wood desk that takes up the majority of the room. He props his feet up on the corner because he knows how much it will annoy Bones.

            “Get your damn feet off my desk,” Bones grumbles as he walks in. He swats at Jim’s ankles. “This is my office. Not your personal lounge.”

            Jim gives his most innocent looking grin. “Sorry, Doc.”

            Bones plops down across from Jim on the other side of the desk and crosses his arms. “Whaddya want?”

            Jim smiles again to indicate that he has come in search of hard liquor. He doesn’t have to say anything before Dr. McCoy is reaching down into the bottom drawer of his desk and pulling out his private stash of whiskey.

            Bones pours the liquor out into two tumblers and slides one across the desk to Jim, who catches it before it falls to the floor. Jim sips and relishes in the way the whiskey burns as it slides down his throat and settles warmly into his stomach. “I do love whiskey,” he mutters into the glass.

            McCoy gives him a look, and Jim knows he needs to start talking. He’s never in Bones’ office this late unless there’s something wrong. “He almost figured it out,” Jim goes.

            Bones sets his own glass down on the desk with a thud. “Kid, you gotta be more specific.”

            “Spock. He almost figured out my plan.”

            “Jim, why don’t we play the ‘let’s-not-piss-off-the-doctor’ game. What are you babbling about?” McCoy says pointedly.          

“It’s Valentine’s Day on Friday,” Jim sets in to explain. “I’m gonna tell Spock how I feel about him.”

            Bones’ eyes widen as he visibly chokes on his drink. When he breathes again, he says nothing.

            “I’ve got this idea,” Jim says, starting to smile. “I’m gonna tell him that I love him. It’s gonna be great, Bones. I’ve got all these Valentine’s lined up throughout the day. Flowers, and cards and candy. Although I dunno if Vulcans like candy so maybe I’ll skip that one.”

            “Lemme get this straight,” McCoy says, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’re gonna tell the green blooded robot that ya like him, through _Valentines_?”

            “He’s not a robot, Bones,” Jim laughs. “I think it’ll be great. But I think he knows something’s going on because he tracked me down in the Botany Lab today with Sulu. I needed to get this Andorian flower from him, and Spock walked in.”

            “Jim, that pointy-eared-bastard is a lot of things, but when it comes to stuff like this, he can be pretty dense. Especially when Valentine’s Day isn’t something he celebrates, let alone recognizes as a holiday. I’ll be damned if Spock figures it out.”

            Jim frowns at Bones, and putting down his glass, he moves to stand up. “I guess. Whatever, I suppose we’ll just wait’n see what happens _._ Thanks, Bones.” He turns and is halfway out the door when Bones says something that Jim isn’t expecting.

            “Hey. You know, Spock and I don’t get along that well. And you’re both kind of idiots.”

            “Gee thanks.”

            “Dammit man, lemme finish,” Bones gripes. “I was just gonna say, Spock’s probably the best idiot you’ll find. Basically, I’m uh, I’m happy for ya, kid. So, good luck. Just do me a favor, and spare me the details.”

            Smiling, Jim turns back to face his friend. “Thanks Bones, and you know I was wondering what I should do if—”

            McCoy points his arm in the direction of the door as he reverts to his growly norm. “Dammit man, I’m a doctor not a relationship counselor. Now get outta my office!”

~~

            _You’re cute_.

            Spock holds the note in his hand and flips it over for the eighth time in the past two-point-seven minutes. The message is handwritten on a simple red piece of cardstock. There is no signature to indicate as to who sent the note. Spock believes that the letter has somehow managed to end up in the wrong hands, but he shoves this thought aside as the note had been on his pillow when he had awoken this morning.

            The Vulcan’s internal sense of time tells him that he is due to report the bridge in to in twenty-one-point-two minutes, and if that is the case, then he needs to be preparing for his shift. One that admittedly, he is not looking forward to.

            Placing the note on his bedside table, Spock rises and heads towards the bathroom. He pushes the curiosity of the letter to the back of his mind and forces himself to focus on the tasks of the day. Perhaps a shower will help.

~~

            Jim is early to his shift, which isn’t normal, but he’s too nervous, and he can’t help himself from getting to the bridge twenty minutes before he actually needs to be there. Sitting in the Captain’s Chair, he wonders nervously if Spock has gotten the first of his Valentine’s, and if so, what was his reaction?

            He barely notices that others have started to arrive for their shifts until he hears someone shout from one end of the bridge to the other, “Heppy Walentine’s Day ‘Karu!” Jim looks up and sees Chekov standing in the doorway to the bridge holding a giant teddy bear and a bouquet of balloons, each shaped like a heart with various shades of pink. He looks like he’s just stepped out of a holo-ad.

            Sulu sits at the helm and blushes furiously, burying his head in his hands. Jim smiles and watches as Pavel walks to take his seat next to his clearly embarrassed boyfriend. A pang of guilt spreads through Jim, however, as he realizes that Spock could have the same reaction to _his_ Valentine’s.

            Granted, what Jim has set up is little things that won’t be easily noticed by someone unless they’re paying super close attention. Small notes and trinkets that he hopes his First Officer will get amusement out of, if anything. And hey, if there’s even a chance that Spock could feel the same way about Jim as Jim does about him then it would all be—

            “Good morning, Captain,” Spock says, walking up to stand directly next to the Captain’s Chair.

            Jim is pulled from his thoughts and he gives Spock his biggest smile. “’Morning, Commander. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

            Spock nods. “While today will be viewed as just another day, Captain, I appreciate the sentiment, and reciprocate it to you.”

            On a snort, Jim goes, “Thanks, Spock.”

            “Captain,” Spock says, lowering his voice slightly. “May I make an inquiry?”

            Jim inclines his head. “Ask away, Mr. Spock.”

            “Was there a breach in the security systems at any point in the past eight hours?”

            Jim shakes his head. “Nope,” he says. “Why?”

            Spock reaches into the back pocket of his uniform pants and pulls out a red piece of paper that’s been neatly folded up into a square. Jim’s breath hitches in the back of his throat as Spock presents the card to him. The very same one, Jim immediately recognizes, that he had placed on Spock’s pillow just a few hours prior.           

            “I found this this morning,” Spock explains. He tilts his head to the side. “It is not mine, and I find myself wondering as to how it has been misplaced in my bedroom.”

            Jim tries not to laugh and gives Spock a serious face. “I’ll look into it Mr. Spock. Although,” he says, taking the card, folding and unfolding it repeatedly, “I’m gonna guess that this is a Valentine. Someone probably left it for you when you weren’t looking.”

            Spock looks at Jim. His face remains neutral as he reaches out and Jim hands the card back to him. “Perhaps,” he nods. “Thank you, Captain.”

            Jim nods. “Anytime, Commander.” He tries to make it appear subtle as he watches his First Officer walk over to his post at the science station, but Jim feels as though he is being blatantly obvious. He flushes red at the idea and turns back around to face the helm.

~~

            When Spock takes his leave of the bridge for lunch, he is not expecting to be greeted in the mess hall by Nyota. She looks different today, perhaps happier, in some way, and Spock finds that he is glad for this fact. Things had ended unsteadily between the pair, but since she has been with Mr. Scott, Spock has found himself getting along with Nyota much better that before. He is pleased that he can once more call her a friend.

            “Lieutenant,” He nods in greeting as she stops him in the line for the replicator.

            Uhura smiles at Spock. “Commander,” she starts. “I’m sorry, but there’s not going to be any replicated food for you today.”

            Spock raises an eyebrow. “Explain,” he says tersely.

            “You’re coming with me,” Nyota announces. She wraps her hand around Spock’s arm and despite the fact that he has three times the normal strength of a human, he lets himself be pulled. “I’ve got a great meal all set out for you. Everything is Vulcan.”

            Spock says nothing as he is dragged through throngs of people to the opposite end of the mess hall, where there is a small table completely filled with food and delicacies from his home world.

            Visibly shaken, Uhura slides a chair behind Spock and pushes him down to sit. “Spock?” She smiles. “You okay?”

            “‘Okay’ does not adequately describe how I am at this moment, Lieutenant,” he says, looking up at her through dark eyelashes. “Did you arrange this?”

            Nyota shakes her head, her long ponytail sliding over her red-clad shoulder. “Nope,” she laughs. “You’ve got a secret admirer. I was just the one who needed to bring you here.”

            “I do not understand,” Spock shakes his head.

            Smiling, Uhura bends down and places a kiss on Spock’s cheek. “You will soon. I better go, Scotty’s waiting for me,” she looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend. “See ya later, Spock. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

            Spock looks at the food in front of him. He has not seen any of it since the destruction of his planet, and the idea that it can be on board the _Enterprise_ is lost on him. The dishes are all beautifully laid out, filled with fruits and different Vulcan arrangements. He is inevitably touched at the idea that an individual would go to all of the trouble to find these foods for him, ones that, even on New Vulcan, still are not easily found.

            As he leans forward to take his first bite of the food, he wonders absently if whoever plotted this out, is the same person that left him the note.

            He gets his answer when he spots a little sliver of white paper with the word _Enjoy_ scrawled across it in the same handwriting as before.

~~

            “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Spock eat that much,” Jim says as he takes a bite into his sandwich. Bones, who is sitting across from Jim, turns to see Spock sitting at the table that Jim had laid out for him.            

            McCoy snorts. “So, what…? You watch him eat now?”

            Jim kicked Bones under the table at the comment, and the doctor let out a very audible yelp. “ _No_ ,” Jim said defensively, “I don’t watch him eat. Just whenever I have lunch with him or something, he barely touches his food. But he seems to be enjoying the stuff I got from New Vulcan.”

            Bones turns back to face Jim. “Yeah, how did you even get all that food anyway? We were never even near New Vulcan.”

            “I’ve got a friend,” Jim shrugs.

            McCoy put his fork down and does his best to stare Jim down. “What other Vulcans do you know besides our pointy-eared friend over here?

            Jim places a hand over his heart and feigns shock. “Doctor! Did you call Spock…your _friend_?”

            Dr. McCoy sneers at Jim. “Yeah, he’s replacing you.”

            Jim sticks his tongue out at Bones and crosses his arms in mock hurt. “Mean.”

            “Yeah, whatever,” Bones goes. “Seriously though, who’d ya get the Vulcan crap from?”

            “‘Seriously though,” Jim says, imitating the doctor’s remarks. “I got it all from a friend.”

            McCoy is quiet as he considers this, and Jim thinks that he’s managed to successfully drop the subject when Bones nearly shouts, “You got it from the _Ambassador_?”

            Jim winces. “So? I told him we’d stay in touch. Which we are.”

            Bones slumps back into his chair and frowns. “You’re gonna use Alternate-Dimension-Spock to win over _this_ Spock? Isn’t that a little…I dunno. Creepy?”

            Jim shrugs and places the crusts of his sandwich onto his plate, suddenly no longer hungry. “The Ambassador said it was a good idea. And I’ll be damned if _Spock_ thinks that something I come up with is a good idea. Even if it’s not my Spock. So yes. I am doing this. Besides, when I melded with the Ambassador on Delta Vega… I saw stuff.”

            “Like what?” Bones asks.

            “In… in the other Spock’s universe… he and his Jim. They shared something,” Jim says. He looks over at his own Spock and watches with a grin as the Vulcan chews –somewhat cheerily, Jim thinks—on his food. If he could have what the Ambassador and the other Kirk had, or even a shadow of it, then that would be nothing short of amazing.

            “Were they together?”

            Jim shakes his head. “I’m not sure. All I know is that the Ambassador told me that he and his Kirk were _th’y’la_ —whatever that means—and that he loved his Jim more than life itself. Don’t get me wrong, Bones; it _is_ enough to just be Spock’s friend…but if there’s even a possibility that we could be more than that, then I’m not gonna waste my chances.”

~~

            When Spock returns to his station after lunch, there is a single long-stemmed rose placed on his seat. Attached to it is a final card that reads:

            _Hope you enjoyed lunch—now why don’t you join me for dinner? Observation Deck, 1900 hours. See you soon._

            Spock looks up and stares at the back of the Captain’s head, yellow hair bouncing as he laughs at something that Ensign Chekov had said. He feels his heartbeat pick up rapidly in his side. He will not deny that somewhere inside him he has been hoping that it has been the Captain leaving all of the notes and small gifts for him.

            This thought is illogical, however, as Spock places the chances of Jim Kirk reciprocating Spock’s feelings at a fourteen-point-four percent chance. Spock frowns, and places the rose down on the ground next to him.

            He will not go to this dinner. It would be illogical to have his hopes risen over the idea of another, when he knows that there cannot and will never be any other but Jim.

~~

            Jim paces around the Observation Deck for the sixth time. He’s wearing his best suit, and, in turn, feels like an idiot. He never dresses up, ever. In fact he makes it a habit not to unless required. The room around him is completely lit up by stars (literally) and candles that Jim managed to snag off of Uhura. Jim looks at the table in front of him and frowns. There are two untouched—and probably now cold—meals sitting there, and in the middle of the table, there is the Andorian flower he’d gotten from Sulu to serve as a centerpiece. “Computer, what’s the time?” Jim asks, annoyance sounding on the edge of his voice.

            “ _The time is 19:19 hours_ ,” goes the computer.

            Jim swears under his breath. Spock is Vulcan. So he wouldn’t be late. Couldn’t be late, no matter how hard he tried. And there have been no red alerts or anything to indicate something had gone wrong, so Jim can safely assume that Spock is not dead.

            Jim’s been stood up.

            “Computer, what is the location on Commander Spock?”

            “ _Commander Spock has been located in the First Officer’s quarters_.”

            The words are enough for Jim to storm out of the Observation Deck. By the time he gets to Spock’s door, he’s mad enough that he doesn’t bother knocking, just enters his override code and barges in.        

            Spock is sitting on his bed, still dressed in his uniform, looking over something on his PADD. He is visibly startled at the sudden intrusion, and he looks confused for a split second before his normal placid look is back on his face.

            “Captain,” he says, setting the PADD down next to him on the nightstand. Jim notices that the three Valentine’s he had written out for Spock throughout the day are also on the table, neatly stacked, the single rose sitting behind them. “Please come in,” Spock says, perhaps merely as a formality, because Jim is already marching across the room.

            “You stood me up!” Jim shouts.

            “Pardon, Captain?” Spock asks, moving to stand.

            “We were supposed to have dinner—and, and then what? You just don’t show up? Such a dick move, Spock.”

            “Forgive me, Captain. I do not recall arranging dinner plans with you.”

            “That’s because you didn’t,” Jim groans, “ _I_ did. I was the one who sent you the cards, the lunch, the rose, and the dinner, which is now cold. You know Spock, I’m really tryin’ to put myself out there. And I know, I know that’s not something Vulcans do, but couldn’t you just indulge me? Just this once? You couldn’t’ve shown up for dinner and just had one meal with me? I mean you really made me look like an ass back there, Spock. Standing alone in a fucking candle-lit room. I’m _not_ that guy. Well. I wasn’t, anyways.”

            Spock just stares, so Jim continues.

            “And now you’re just sitting here, like it’s no big deal, when it is actually a big deal, because Spock, you drive me fucking crazy, you know that? Constantly nitpicking every little thing I do. Telling me that I’m illogical and how I shouldn’t let my emotions overcome me, or some other bullshit thing that isn’t necessarily up to the Vulcan standards. But then, you go and you and make all these sarcastic comments while pretending that you’re not funny and that you don’t have feelings, when I _know_ you do. I know for a fact that you do Spock. What everyone else _doesn’t_ see behind the whole emotionless façade, is exactly what I _do_ see.”

            Jim takes a breath and slows down. “But those people are blind, Spock,” Jim says, his words nearly a whisper now. “They’re so blind. Because they don’t see that you’re so wonderful and infuriating. And sometimes I hate you and love you all at the same time, and it hurts because I can’t breathe when I’m around you. For someone who claims to have no emotions, you certainly bring them about in other people Spock. You bring them about in me, and I can’t do anything but thank you for that, because it makes me better. _You_ make me better.”

           Spock blinks at Jim, suddenly very aware of the fact that at some point during Jim’s speech, he had moved himself off of the bed to stand closer to the Captain. “Forgive me, Jim. I was not aware of the feelings you direct towards me,” he says placing his hand on Jim’s wrist, barely touching.

          Jim’s eyes widen as he takes in Spock. He swallows and does his best to ignore the very large lump that is forming in the back of his throat. “Why didn’t you come?” Jim asks quietly. “What were you so afraid of?”

          Spock’s lashes lower until his eyes are completely closed and Jim can almost hear the sigh that his Vulcan is holding back. “That it would not be you,” he says simply.

          “Spock…” Jim murmurs.

          “I apologize, Jim. Had I known that the dinner was with you, I assure you, I would have been there.”

          The words are enough for Jim, and he reaches forward to press his lips against Spock’s. The Vulcan becomes rigid against him, if only for a moment, until his lips part and welcome Jim in.

          He doesn’t know when he’s pushed back into the wall, or when Spock’s elegant fingers had made it under his dress shirt. All he knows is that Spock smells like the desert—dry heat and sun; and that he tastes like spices that Jim could never name. It’s wonderful and it’s everything that Jim has ever wanted.

          When Spock pulls back, Jim looks at him through heavy-lidded eyes. “Spock,” he murmurs, his voice coated with desire, “I’ve got a question for you.”

          “Yes?” Spock asks.

          “Whaddya think about Valentine’s Day?”

          Spock raises an eyebrow and gives a small grin. “While I do still find it to be an illogical holiday, I must admit that I have a newfound appreciation towards it as well.”

          Jim licks his lips absently and inches his face closer to Spock’s again. “That’s good,” he smiles. “Hey Spock?”

         “Yes, Jim?”

         “I love you.”

         “And I, you.”

         Closing his eyes, Spock leans forward and rests his forehead against Jim’s. Jim can practically feel the happiness resonating from Spock’s touch. Or maybe he actually _can_ feel it. He’s not too sure, but he likes to believe that he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys. Since Valentine's Day is coming up, I thought I'd write a fic having to do with it.  
> Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
